


The Forever Drifter

by phoenixjustice



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>different parts of the manga.</p><p>Ever drifting, what would you find in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forever Drifter

A/N: This is a challenge I set for myself where I would write various drabbles to different songs.

: :: :

**Drift and Die - Kenshin Himura, Sanosuke/Kenshin**

Things had not turned out as he thought they would have; instead of the warmth of Kaoru-dono's smile, he kept seeing Sanosuke's smirking visage.

**Stellar - Sanosuke, Saito/Sanosuke**

He had for so long wished for he and Saito to finally fight things out; so much so he could all but choreograph it. So how did it come to this, to where Saito pushes him against a wall for a kiss?

**Wish you were here (Incubus version) - Saito, Saito/Sanosuke**

He kept wondering to himself, late at night, when even he could stay awake no longer, why he could not get the face of that damned brat out of his mind.

**Pardon Me - Aoshi, Aoshi/Misao**

Looking back on how she used to be, it amazed him on how much she had changed. And how she had come to mean so much to him.

 


End file.
